Sexy
by kassidanae
Summary: Takes place summer after season 2. Kurt and Blaine's sister decide to hack Blaine's computer to find a bunch of videos Blaine  uploaded to YouTube. That might've been annoying for Blaine if he hadn't already seen some videos of Kurt for himself... KLAINE


Kurt knocked on the Anderson's front door. He was surprised to see only Blaine's parents' car in the driveway. When no one came to the door, he impatiently knocked again. It was a hot summer day and he was sweating all over his clothes. It didn't help that the a/c in his car had given out last week, so the hour-and-a-half drive from his house to Blaine's had not been a cool one.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Blaine's younger sister Katie (who, whenever Blain pulled the 'older sibling' card, was quick to tell you she was only younger by a few minutes) opened the door. "Hey, Katie." He greeted.

"Hey, Kurt." She grinned. "Blaine's at the store getting stuff for mom, but he could be back in twenty minutes or so. I was instructed to entertain you while he was out." She giggled. Kurt was always amazed by how alike the siblings were (they _were_ twins, he supposed, but fraternal twins weren't supposed to be that. Damn. Identical!) He always laughed when he remembered the first time he met her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say goodbye to my heart tonight<strong>_

_Blaine and Kurt finished the last lines of the song _Animal_ that they had been performing for the Crawford Country Day ladies. The Warblers split up, all taking advantage of the opportunity to flirt with the girls. If Kurt had been straight he might have been jealous of all the girls flocking Blaine. It had been a duet, not a Blaine-solo, damnit! But, being gay, it didn't bother him in the slightest._

_He had sat down to watch Blaine turn the girls away (it was always entertaining to watch their faces when he told them that he 'played for the other team.') when a sixteen or seventeen year old girl with long curly black hair came up to him. "Hey." She smiled. I'm Katie." She girl grinned._

"_Hi." Kurt said, confused. "Why aren't you with your friends and lover-boy over there?" he teased._

_She made a face. "Not my type. Besides, the other cute soloist looked lonely."_

"_I did, did I?" Kurt asked._

_Katie laughed. "Yeah." They both watched as Blaine turned groups of girls away, only to be flocked by another duo or trio. You'd think they'd have learned by now…_

"_Oh, this is the best part." Katie murmured._

"_Sorry, ladies. Not your team." Blaine smiled sheepishly. One of the friends turned to the other and muttered, "we so should've listened to Lizzie." Katie and Kurt both busted up laughing._

_They continued talking for several minutes, and Katie grew frustrated that he was oblivious to her flirting. He kept staring at Blaine! "So, are you and Blaine friends?" she asked as Blaine was attacked by yet another trio of girls._

"_Yeah, we are. He's actually the first person I met at Dalton, before I transferred from McKinley." Kurt informed._

"_Wait, you're not Kurt, are you?" she asked._

_Kurt then realized he'd never told her his name. "Yeah."_

"_Kurt Hummel, who transferred from McKinley due to bullying?"_

"… _Yes? Why?"_

"_Because you've been sitting here letting me hit on you for the past five minutes when you're gay." She laughed loudly. Blaine turned at the sound, grinned, and winked at her._

"_How do you know I'm—" she cut him off by reaching her hand out. _

"_Katie Anderson. Blaine's sister."_

_Kurt laughed and shook her hand. "Blaine never told me he had a sister."_

_Katie rolled her eyes. "He has three, actually. Savannah, Kaylee, Blaine, and Katlyn."_

"_I should've known you couldn't have hair that alike and not be related." Kurt teased._

"_Hey, don't diss the hair." Katie play-warned._

_Kurt opened his mouth to respond when another girl walked up. "Come on, Kat. We're heading back." Kurt raised his hand in good bye just as Blaine fended off the last two girls, to come talk to Kurt about 'gas pains.'_

* * *

><p>Kurt grimaced at the memory and Katie swore she heard him mutter something about a baby penguin. "I have a brilliant idea." She informed him.<p>

"And what's that?" Kurt asked, intrigued by this woman's enthusiasm for every little thing.

Her eyes sparkled in excitement. "Let's hack Blaine's computer!"

When she looked at him like that Kurt _couldn't_ say no (he already considered her as his 'little' sister). Besides, Blaine wouldn't mind _that_ much. It's not like he was super stingy with his stuff. But as it turned out, his computer wasn't even password protected.

"He's just no fun!" Katie whined before opening random files. Under a folder titled "videos" there was another folder titled "songs." In that folder there was another folder titled "original songs."

Katie scrolled down and looked at the videos. All of them were either Blaine and his guitar or Blaine and his piano. "What the…" Katie trailed off as she randomly clicked on.

"Hey, YouTubers!" Blaine's voice rang through the video. "It's Blaine again! Last time I covered 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' from the amazing Disney movie, Mulan. But today I want to play you an original song called _Not Alone_."

After listening to half of that one ('damn, it was _good_' Kurt thought), Katie clicked on another one.

"This is yet another original song called _Jealousy_…" Blaine's voice announced through the computer's speakers. Kurt and Katie had listened to _Not Alone_, _Jealousy_, _Human_, and _Don't You _when they heard Blaine's voice behind them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Katie furiously clicked the 'close' button on every window she had open.

She and Kurt glanced at each other sheepishly and muttered in unison, "nothing…"

Blaine play glared at them. "Mhm. I'm sure that was nothing. I heard what you guys were listening to." Kurt and Katie blushed and Kurt grinned up at his boyfriend. "Mom wants you, Katie." He informed his sister. Rolling her eyes Katie exited the room.

"So…" Blaine's voice trailed off. He looked at his feet and blushed. "Did you, you know, like them?"

Kurt grinned. "I loved them. Especially _Not Alone_ and _Don't You_."

"Well, good. Because I wrote both of those for… you." Blaine sat down beside Kurt.

"What, you're not mad at Katie and me for hacking your computer?" Kurt teased.

"I put them on the internet. You could've found them anyway." Blaine grinned, running his hand through his grown out curls. "And besides. Why should I be mad when Rachel's shown me this?" Blaine opened the internet, went to YouTube, and clicked on his favorites. Then he clicked on the third video from the top.

Kurt was surprised to see the McKinley stage with him standing in the middle. He recognized which song it was before the music even started, thanks to his red plaid shirt with a white shirt under it.

_It doesn't matter if you love him_

_Or capital H-I-M_

_Just put your paws up_

_Cause you were born this way, baby_

Mercedes and Tina pulled on each side of his shirt, revealing his 'Likes Boys' shirt underneath. "That's my favorite part." Blaine laughed.

"And how did this get on the internet?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel said she makes Mr. Schue record all your performances so she can watch them for inspiration, or something like that." Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, but it's cool."

"And when did you start spending so much time with Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Last week when you and your dad were still at the shop. I was hanging out with Rachel and Finn while I waited." Blaine exclaimed

"Well I think I look ridiculous in it. I make the weirdest faces." Kurt complained.

"What? No. _I_ make weird faces when I sing. You make sexy faces."

Kurt just bitch-glared at him.

"What? I'm serious. When you don't try, you're really sexy."

Kurt snorted. "Ha. I'm as sexy as a baby penguin possibly could be."

"Stop making fun of my boyfriend." Blaine commanded. "Just because you don't think he's supermegafoxyawesomehot and sexy doesn't mean he isn't."

"Super mega what!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Supermegafoxyawesomehot." Blaine said slowly. "It's something David, Wes, and I came up with years ago."

"They do realize the only time it will ever be accurately used is when it's used to describe you, right?" Kurt grinned.

Kurt could tell Blaine was about to roll his eyes when they lit up instead. "While we were waiting for you, Finn showed me something else too!"

Kurt expected it to be another New Directions number, so he was surprised when the video showed his old bedroom.

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

Kurt groaned. "Turn it ooooooooff!"

Blaine laughed and turned the sound up loud and then full screened the video. "Why? I love it?"

Kurt looked down at his crossed legs and blushed. "Why would you like that?"

Blaine lightly kissed Kurt on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "Because, love. It's sexy."


End file.
